


The Story of Why Middle School Boys Shouldn't be Left Alone

by wontonto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teikou Era, Training Camp, kise wants to have a sleepover with all of them, middle school boys being fuckin dumb, so they indulge him bc who can resist the boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Kise gets his ear pierced by his crush because of a game of truth or dare at a training camp in middle school.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	The Story of Why Middle School Boys Shouldn't be Left Alone

Teiko Middle School spared no expense with their basketball team; as long as it kept them happy and winning, the school was overly generous. Their coach, Sanada Naoto, was grateful, of course, but he didn’t want to put that kind of stress on children. Nothing he said seemed to work, though. 

So, here they were, at an overly lavish hotel, with the first-string basketball team. Sanada had suggested taking all the kids, considering it was a bit unfair to the rest of them to be left out, but the principal had muttered something about not having enough staff to oversee the event if all of them went. It was understandable, but Sanada still didn’t like it. He wanted all the kids to feel like they could succeed, and here he was, still giving the first string the most special of treatments. 

Granted, he was the head coach of the first string, but it still didn’t sit right with him. He was going to be here, with twenty of the haughtiest middle schoolers probably in the world, and who knew what kind of mischief they could get up to? 

“Now, you all know the rules, correct?” Sanada asked, looking over the teenagers sternly. 

“Yes, sir!” they all responded. 

He narrowed his eyes and glanced over at the chaperones. There were three other adults, and it set him a bit at ease to know that none of his boys would be without adult supervision. 

“Now, we’re here for a training camp, not to sightsee!” he reminded them. “And if you are anywhere outside of the training camp grounds without an adult, you _will_ be suspended from any games you might have participated in otherwise.” 

"Yes, sir!” they echoed their previous words. 

“Now go to your rooms and get settled in with your roommates. We start the camp in half an hour, so be back here by then. You may head to the gym earlier than that if you like, but let a chaperone know.” 

The kids all dispersed and Sanada sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. “Thank you all so much for being here, again,” he said to the chaperones, bowing respectfully. “I really can’t thank you enough for all the help you have to offer.” 

… 

Meanwhile, the boys were all getting set up in their rooms. 

“Isn’t this exciting, Aominecchi?!” Kise asked, leaping onto the bed face-first, giggling. 

“I just hope you don’t snore,” Aomine snorted, putting his bag on the bed and changing into his practice clothes. “Right, Tetsu?” 

“I would appreciate silence, yes,” Kuroko nodded. 

“You’re so mean to me, both of you,” Kise pouted. “Kurokocchi, you’re not even going to be in the room!” 

“Where do you suggest I sleep, then?” Kuroko deadpanned. 

Aomine bit back a laugh. “Did they forget you again?” 

“Yes.” 

“So sad, Kurokocchi! You can sleep in my bed with me!” Kise cried, flying to hug him. 

Aomine bit his lip at the unamused look on Kuroko’s face and gently smacked Kise’s head. “C’mon, let’s go warm up before everyone else.” 

They made their way to the lobby of the hotel where the chaperones were and Aomine walked up to them. “We’re heading to the gym,” he said. 

“Names?” one of the chaperones pulled out a clipboard. 

Aomine supplied their names impatiently, raring to get on the court. He’d never been at a training camp before and was buzzing with excitement. 

“You boys know where the gym is?” 

“Yeah, we know where it is!” Aomine bounced on his heels. “Can we go now?” 

“The coach is there, so if you go anywhere other than the gym, he’ll know about it,” the chaperone warned. 

“Yes, okay, we’re going straight there!” Aomine rolled his eyes. 

Why anyone would want to do anything other than play basketball at this training camp anyway was beyond him. He sprinted down the street to the gym and took a deep breath as soon as he got there. There was something about the smell of a gym that just made him _so happy._

“Aomine, you’re the first one here,” Sanada smiled softly. “Of course you are.” 

“I’m ready for this training camp, Coach!” Aomine grinned, bolting into the gym and grabbing a ball immediately starting to dribble it. 

“No fair, Aominecchi!!!” Kise whined, also barreling into the gym. “You can’t just tear off like that!” 

“Kise,” Sanada nodded. 

“Hi, Coach!” Kise bowed before following Aomine’s lead. “Aominecchi! Let’s play a one-on-one before everyone gets here!” 

“You’re on, Kise!” Aomine grinned, shooting a basket before getting relaxed and ready for his match with Kise. 

Sanada took a quick look around for a certain phantom passer and found him quickly. “Ah, Kuroko, you’re here too,” he noted. “I’d expect nothing less.” 

“Coach, can I be put in a different room?” he asked quietly. 

“Which room are you in right now?” Sanada cocked his head to the side. “Didn’t we put you with...” His eyes widened. “Oh. Did we forget?” 

“Yes, Coach,” Kuroko nodded. “I’m in the room with Aomine-kun and Kise-kun.” 

“Ah, and you’d prefer not to be kept awake by their chatter all night?” 

“Something like that, yes.” 

Sanada bit his lip. “I’ll see what I can do, but no promises.” 

“Thank you very much,” Kuroko bowed respectfully. “Excuse me.” 

He bolted out onto the court where Midorima and Akashi had joined the other two. Some of the other first-stringers trickled in before Murasakibara lumbered in last, though Sanada had expected that. 

“Alright, boys, let’s get this training camp started!” he clapped his hands, gathering the attention of the players. 

… 

“Ahhhh, I’m exhausted,” Kise groaned after the last day of their training camp, sinking down into the bed one last time after his shower. 

“You’re telling me, that was _brutal,”_ Aomine sighed, cracking his neck. “Jeez, I’ve never thought training could be that extensive.” 

“It was really fun, though,” Kise smiled, running a hand through his wet hair. “But we didn’t really make any memories!” 

“What do you mean? We made _plenty_ of memories. Mostly of Coach yelling at us, though,” Aomine cringed. 

“Exactly! No _fun_ memories!” 

“Like what?” 

“Like... let’s invite the other guys over for a sleepover party! We can share snacks and play games!” 

“Like what games?” Aomine raised an eyebrow. 

“Y’know! Sleepover games! Card games! Truth or dare! Seven minutes in heaven! Those kinda games! Or, y’know what would be fun?! If we pierced each other’s ears!” Kise was _way_ too enthusiastic about this. 

“What?! Why?!” 

“Because it’d be a fun memory! Wouldn’t it?!” 

“Yeah, but then you’d have pierced ears? And why?” Aomine shook his head. 

“C’mon, Aominecchi!” Kise pouted. “Please? It’ll be fun!” 

Aomine couldn’t say no to Kise’s puppy eyes. “God, fine.” 

“Yay!” Kise cheered. “I’ll go ask them!” 

… 

An hour later, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi, and Murasakibara were gathered in Kise and Aomine’s room and playing a rousing game of truth or dare. 

“Dare,” Aomine raised an eyebrow at Akashi, smirking. He wasn’t afraid of _any_ dare. He’d already done a multitude of embarrassing and gross things that none of them would’ve done. 

Akashi narrowed his eyes. “I dare you to sit on Kise’s lap for the next three turns.” 

Kise tried not to let blood rush to his cheeks at this prospect, but Akashi’s eyes narrowed and his lips twitched. 

_‘Akashicchi, you’re so mean to me!’_ he thought desperately. He’d known he liked Aomine as more than a friend for a long while, pretty much ever since they’d met, but neither of them had acted on it. 

“Pfft, easy peasy,” Aomine rolled his eyes. He sauntered over to Kise who was sitting on his bed and plopped himself right down into his lap sideways. He threw his arm around Kise’s neck to steady himself and smirked at Akashi. “C’mon, Akashi, you could at least come up with something _interesting._ Now it’s my turn...” He looked around at the other Miracles and tapped his chin with a finger. 

“Murasakibara! Truth or dare?” 

“Mmm, truth, I guess,” the purple giant shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Aww, c’mon, you can’t choose dare even _once_ to make things exciting?” Aomine groaned, leaning back slightly in annoyance. 

Kise, meanwhile, was _suffering._ He tried not to let his hormones overtake him, but when Aomine was _right there_ and smelled _really fucking good,_ it was hard to control himself. He really didn’t want to pop a boner while his best friend and crush was sitting on his lap. That would... _not_ be good. 

“Okay, then... have you ever jerked off to the thought of anyone in this room?” Aomine asked. 

Kise choked on his own spit, nearly jolting Aomine off his lap with his coughing fit. 

Murasakibara cocked his head to the side. “No way,” he drawled. “I don’t really do it that often anyway.” 

“Seriously?” Aomine blinked. “How often?” 

“One question per turn, Mine-chin,” he said, shoving some chips into his mouth. “Mido-chin, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“You guys are all pussies,” Aomine muttered under his breath, but Kise heard him. 

_Because his face was right there._

He could kiss him so easily if he wanted to. And he really, _really_ wanted to. But he wouldn’t. Unless it was dared by someone... 

“Kise,” Aomine’s deeper voice jolted him out of his thoughts. 

“Hmm?” 

“You can let go of me now,” he said. 

“What?” Kise blinked. 

“The three turns Akashi dared is over.” 

“Oh. Yeah,” Kise released his arms from where they’d been encircled around Aomine’s waist. He hadn’t even realized he’d done that. _How long_ had his arms been there?! _What had Aomine thought about it?_ Because Kise himself had loved that, and it just felt so natural! 

He fretted as Aomine moved back to his original spot, on the other bed. 

“So, Kise-kun, truth or dare?” Kuroko asked. 

Kise licked his lips. Kuroko was pretty tame, so he wouldn’t do anything too crazy, right? 

“Dare.” 

_“Finally!”_ Aomine cheered. 

“I dare you to get your ears pierced by Aomine-kun.” 

Kise’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious, Kurokocchi?!” 

“You did say something about piercing each other’s ears earlier today, didn’t you?” 

“You’re so mean to me, Kurokocchi!” Kise groaned. “But fine. Be careful, Aominecchi.” 

“No guarantees,” Aomine shrugged. “How... do I do this though?” 

The game was paused while they all looked up how to pierce ears and Kise gathered his courage. He hadn’t been expecting Kuroko to take that seriously, but apparently he was adamant about this. 

And if Kise backed out, he’d forfeit the right to play in the next game. That was the penalty for backing out of dares, as they’d determined before the game had started. 

_And he really wanted to play in all the games he could._

Once they figured out how to pierce his ears, Aomine got in front of him. Like _right_ in front of him. He wanted to run his fingers over the bridge of Aomine’s nose and brush his fingertips over his eyelashes. He wanted to stare into those deep blue eyes forever. 

_But he couldn’t._

“Y’know, it’s amazing that you had a pair of earrings on you, Midorimacchi,” Kise said, trying to distract himself from how close Aomine was. 

“I always carry things with me just in case they’re my lucky item, obviously,” he rolled his eyes. “And I always carry two of them.” 

Aomine laughed. “You’re a really weird guy, Midorima.” 

_Oh god, his laugh._

His laugh sent butterflies reeling through Kise’s stomach, and he couldn’t believe what was happening. 

“I still think this is a very bad idea,” Akashi offered his opinion. 

“Yeah, well, Kise picked dare, so this is his fault,” Aomine shrugged, his breath brushing over Kise’s throat as he stared at his left ear. 

Kise tried not to shiver at the sensation. 

“Aominecchi, are you going to do this any time soon?” Kise’s voice was weaker than he would’ve liked it to be. And this wasn’t... exactly the situation he wanted to be saying something like that. 

“C’mon, Kise, do you want it to look right or terrible?” Aomine rolled his eyes. “I gotta get this in one try or it’ll _suck_ for you.” 

“What happens if I only do one ear?” Kise looked over at Kuroko. 

“That’s half backing out of the dare,” Kuroko shrugged, munching on a chocolate bar he’d gotten from Murasakibara. “So I suppose you wouldn’t be able to participate in half of the next game.” 

The blond pouted, turning to look over at Akashi for confirmation. Abruptly, Aomine grabbed his face and gently bonked foreheads with him. “Stop. Moving,” he growled, and oh god, it sent heat straight to Kise’s lower half. “I can’t do this if you keep fidgeting.” 

“Then just get it over with!” Kise’s voice was so much whinier than he meant it to be, and he blushed. He didn’t want Aomine to see him as a whiny bitchbaby who couldn’t handle getting his ears pierced. 

“Everyone just shut up and let me focus!” Aomine shook his head. 

The room was eerily silent except for the rustling of snack wrappers and Murasakibara chewing on them. 

“Hmm, okay, we’re ready,” Aomine nodded to himself. “Are you ready, Kise?” 

“Yep,” Kise squeaked out, closing his eyes. “Just get this over with.” 

He almost opened them again when he felt a weight on his lap again. But this time he felt the warmth on either side of his legs. 

_Oh god, Aomine was straddling him._

“Breathe, Kise,” Aomine said softly, brushing his callused fingers over Kise’s ear. 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Kise breathed. 

“No fucking clue. But... do you trust me?” Aomine whispered. 

“Always,” Kise told him without any hesitation. 

Right then, Aomine stabbed the needle into Kise’s ear, making a small screech leave his mouth. He was grateful that Aomine was so strong and held him still. “Don’t move!” Aomine hissed. “Sorry that hurt, but I still have to put the earring in.” 

Kise whimpered, tears escaping his eyes. 

“Sorry,” Aomine whispered again, tenderly brushing his thumb over the corner of Kise’s eye. “Just hang on for a minute more.” 

There was another stabbing pain as Aomine quickly removed the needle and jabbed the earring into the new hole and it made Kise’s whole body jolt. 

“Hey,” Aomine brushed his hand over the nape of Kise’s neck, making him shudder. “You okay? Do you want me to do the other one?” 

Just the _thought_ of having to endure that terrible pain made Kise’s body tense up, and he immediately shook his head against Aomine’s shoulder. 

“Okay, no problem. I’ve got you.” Aomine’s voice was _so soothing_ and it made everything just melt away. He ran his fingers through Kise’s hair softly as he whimpered and cried. 

Normally Aomine would call him a wimp for something as simple as a pierced ear, but he couldn’t really talk, considering he didn’t have piercings; he didn’t know how they felt. And a home-done piercing probably didn’t feel very nice. 

He shushed Kise softly, watching the other Miracles awkwardly shuffle out of the room. 

Aomine might’ve felt awkward himself if he wasn’t enjoying his so much. The most handsome guy that he’d had a crush on since before he’d thrown the ball at his head, was here in his arms. Sure, it wasn’t a very romantic scenario, and he definitely hadn’t wanted to make Kise cry, but... 

All things considered, it wasn’t a bad place to be. 

… 

When Kise woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was a slight throbbing in his ear. The second thing he noticed was that he was spooning someone. When he opened his eyes, he saw dark blue hair and smelled... Aomine. 

His brain told him to _move_ because _what the fuck_ why was he cuddling with his long-time crush?! 

But the only movement his body would allow was to nuzzle into his neck and breathe in his scent. He smelled like the cheap hotel shampoo and body wash, but underneath it was... so masculine and sexy. 

A low groan came from Aomine, and Kise immediately wished he hadn’t done that. 

“Are you awake, Kise?” he asked softly. 

He hummed affirmatively, loosening his apparent death grip around Aomine’s stomach. In the night, his shirt had ridden up and Kise wished he could’ve appreciated the sight of Aomine’s godly abs. 

_It wasn’t fair_ for a middle schooler to be as hot as he was. 

“Morning,” Aomine flipped around in Kise’s arms and smiled sleepily. 

_Holy shit._ That should be illegal. 

“Morning.” 

“How’s your ear?” he asked, cupping Kise’s face, making sure to avoid his slightly swollen ear. 

“It kinda... throbs.” 

“That’s probably not good. You should wash it when you get home,” Aomine hummed. 

“Yeah...” Kise breathed, absolutely entranced by the way Aomine looked at him. 

_Him._

He looked so tender, so soft, and Kise wanted nothing more than to kiss him. 

But obviously he couldn’t. They were teammates. That could ruin everything. 

“We should probably get up. Aren’t we leaving to go back home soon?” Kise broke the trance they were in. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Aomine nodded, pulling away slowly. 

They both got dressed without looking at each other, unsure of what was growing between them and not wanting to tip the scales in either direction. 

The bus ride home was comfortable, amazingly, both of them lightly touching their shoulders together. The warmth was enough for them, just reassurance that the other was right there. 

When the bus pulled up to the school, Kise reluctantly pulled away and prepared himself for the wrath of his parents. He was pretty sure they wouldn’t appreciate his new bling, especially if it got infected, but Kise was already very fond of it. 

“Ryouta, welcome back, my sweet pumpkin!” his mom cooed, hugging him as soon as she saw him. 

Of course she accidentally brushed against his still-sore ear and he couldn’t help but tense up. 

“Oh, no, baby, what’s wrong?” she asked, not-so-gently grabbing his cheeks between her palms. 

_And once again_ touched his ear. 

“Mom, stop!” he grabbed her hands with harsher words than he’d intended. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I just...” 

He turned his head so she could see the earring. 

“Oh my...” she blinked. “You did that at camp?” 

“Yeah, it just... kinda happened,” he shrugged. 

“Ryouta... why would you do that?” she pouted. 

“Mom, it’s very special, okay? I won’t take it out even if you beg me to,” he shook his head. 

“I’m not happy about that, pumpkin,” she sighed. “You’re still getting into your modeling career...” 

Kise was adamant and didn’t remove the earring, taking care and washing the piercing so it didn’t get infected. Incredibly, considering how crude the whole procedure had been, it healed well. It was in a bit of a weird position on his earlobe, but he wouldn’t change anything about it. 

It felt like Aomine had put his mark on him, even if the other didn’t feel the same. And it made Kise imagine that maybe in the future, Aomine would put many other different marks on him. 

And that made his body buzz with anticipation. 

Little did he know that much later in his life, he’d receive another ring from Aomine; one that would bind them together forever.

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **listen**_ this all came about because i had the thought, "what if Kise got his ear pierced at a Teiko training camp???" and i had that specific scene in mind, but i just _had_ to add everything else because...... i love them and i wanted to write them interacting before everything went to hell. and i wanted to write pining Kise bc AoKise is very good.
> 
> Sanada is a _saint_ and he deserves appreciation. sure, he wasn't as good a coach as Shirogane, but he really tried his best and had big shoes to fill and idk i think he's neat.
> 
> also _whoops,_ i fell into knb again. i've been in the fandom for many, many years, and somehow just haven't written any fics for them. but after the secret santa exchange, i've had _so many ideas_ and need to write them.
> 
> so sorry to the people who came for my haikyuu fics lmao. not sure when you'll get more of those cause knb came back with a _vengeance._ i've been listening to the character songs on repeat for days and i can't stop. not that i want to. they're just so fucking good. the goodest boys.
> 
> **AOMINE'S SOLOS RIP MY HEART OUT THEY'RE SO FUCKING SAD OH MY GOD.**
> 
> anyway. i hope you guys enjoyed this. i didn't expect it to get this long, but i'm not complaining. also i wrote it on _very, **very** little_ sleep, ~~read: none~~ so if anything's weird that's why i'm _so fucking tired._ but i just _needed_ to write it.
> 
> ALSO IT GOT WAY SAPPIER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD IDK WHAT HAPPENED. my inner romantic was like, "make it _super_ mushy and gay!!!" so ofc i had to.


End file.
